


Sex dream - Cas

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Imagine having a sex dream about a complete stranger, and meeting him the next day.It turns out to be Cas.





	Sex dream - Cas

You woke up flustered, and covered in sweat. Staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, you couldn’t help but smile. It was the best sex of your life, and it wasn’t even real. You felt breathless and wet just remembering it. 

And that guy. Who was that guy? Generally, dreams show you people you’ve seen, even if only in passing. But that face, those eyes, his lips. You would have remembered him. Who the hell was he?

As your mind became more awake the memories of the dream began to fade. You sighed and got out of bed looking at the time. The alarm wouldn’t be going off for another 20 minutes, but turned it off,deciding to get started on the day.

Showering, you couldn’t get his face out of your mind. You ached for this man you had never even met. You tried desperately to remember the details of the dream. How his hands felt against your skin, slapping your ass red.  How his lips grazed down your neck leaving bite marks as they went. How his tongue tasted. How he felt buried deep inside you, and the way he filled you up as you both reached your climax together.

When your phone rang in the distance, you realized you had gotten lost in your thoughts, and were not only running out of hot water, but running late. Washing quickly you got out.

* * *

 

Later that day, your dream long gone from your mind now, you scurried around the busy dinner where you worked. You heard the door chime jingle behind you, and without even looking at who walked in you said “Grab a seat, I’ll be with you as soon as I can.” and hurried off to place the order you had just taken, and grab the plates you saw waiting for you on the counter.

“So, what can I get you?” you asked as you approached the table, eyes cast down as you grabbed your pen and pad our of your apron pocket.

“I’ll have a burger and fries. OH! And some Apple pie. Coke to drink”

“I’ll have a chicken wrap, with a salad side, not fries. Water is fine for me.”

“And you, love?” you said, finally looking up to the 3rd guy at the table.

“No, nothing for me..”

You stood there staring. It was him! You’d never forget those blue eyes. It was the man from your dream and he was just as beautiful in person. You couldn’t bring yourself to move, or say anything. The details of your dream last night all came flooding back and you felt your cheeks go red as a heat built up in your core.

“Damn Cas, what did you do to this poor girl?” chuckled the man across from him.

“Nothing, Dean” he replied. “ Though she does look a bit familiar…. oh.. She’s the one I heard last night! Like a prayer, but it wasn’t. it was…. well… she dreamed of me.”

Oh god. How did he _KNOW_!?


End file.
